Knowledge is Power
by Oc2Le
Summary: Harry Potter always had an affinity for Magic and a thirst to prove himself, this is the story of his trials in his quest to become the most powerful wizard
1. Chapter 2

The Potters were a respectable and perfect light family, at least they were now that George and Harry Potter were born. Lily and James Potter couldn't be happier, they were glad that they now had children of their own, although they felt a little uncomfortable with bringing them into this war-torn world, the thought of them pushed them to fight harder, to try harder, they _needed_ to win this war, for them.

George and Harry Potter were like a mix between his parents, George had the pretty facial features of his mother and her hair, but had James hazel eyes; Harry had the aristocratic features of a pureblood, from James of course and his bird nest he called hair, the only thing he seemed to have inherited from his mother were his eyes, brilliant green eyes that seemed to shine on their own.

* * *

_**A little over one year later**_

Godric's Hollow was a rather secluded residential area, much like a suburb but for magical people, that is were the Potters lived, in a rather small house down the street, the house was pretty and cozy in itself, made of wood, with it́s two floors, with a kitchen on the left side of the first floor, a living room on the right and a dining room in the middle, behind the stairs and the entrance, on the second floor were three bedrooms, one for the twins, decorated with Quidditch posters and flying snitches, courtesy of James Potter of course; the second bedroom was like a storage room, reserved for when the twins needed individual bedrooms; and the third was the master bedroom with the custome king size bed and the usual furniture, in front of the hall was the bathroom and a closet for blankets and that kind of stuff. All in all, it would warm up the hearts of whoever entered it. Sadly nowadays people hardly ever came any more; well it was to be expected, that's the purpose of going into hiding after all.

James Potter was not a happy man at the moment, being caged in his own house for nearly two months now was taking it's toll on him, he was an outside man, he liked playing Quidditch, hunting down Death Eaters, well that not so much but hell he would accept that if it meant going out of this prision. Things were also bad with Lily, the hot tempered red head had been in hysterics ever since Dumbledore had told them the prophecy concerning either one of their twins or the Longbottom boy nearly three months ago, and it was draining them both, Lily was like a zombie and snapped at James almost everytime, which James was getting fed up with, and that is why James Potter could be seen tiptoeing to the front door, he had eveything planned, Lily was in their room taking a nap and hopefully would not notice him leaving, hoping to get a walk around the block he started to open the door. But fate had other plans.

Just as James opened the door he saw a dark figure in the entrance, his eyes widened dramtically and he fumbled for his wand, but the figure was faster and slashed his wand downwards, sending a stunning hex towards the defensless Potter who stood no chance and crunpled in a heap to the ground.

Lord Voldemort was a happy man, if he still was one anyway, about a month ago Peter Pettigrew had informed him that a prophecy had been made concernig him and three possible children, the Potter twins or the Longbottom boy, the rat animagus had not known the full contents of the prophecy, his _friends_ had only told him the general idea as the explanation for they were going into hiding, the rat had said that they were using the Fidelius Charm for their purpose, as were the Longbottoms, he also had said that the Potters would most likely choose the Black traitor as their secret keeper, but he ignored who the Longbottom's secret keeper would be.

The Dark Lord had sent out some of his minions to spy on Balck, so when he was made Secret Keeper he would have him right away, yet things had gone even smoother, Black had said the Pettigrew should be made Secret Keeper and he would act as a diversion. And that is why Lord Voldemort was so happy right now, tonight he would get rid of two out of the three potential candidates for the misterious prophecy; he was only waiting for Pettigrew to arrive with the location and it would end.

Pettigrew was not a happy man, he had betrayed his friends, his long time school friends, well, yes Sirius could be a right ass some times but James...James had always been the person Peter looked up to, he admired him, he had worshiped him, he was everything he could hope to be, James was tall, well built with his aristocratic features, perfect nose high cheekbones, the unruly hair that all girls seemed to adore, charismatic, intelligent, all in all the best friend one could hope to have; and he...who was he, Peter Pettigrew, the short plump, shy and ugly guy everyone seemed to make fun of, everybody but James, he never laughed at him, not even when his animagus transformation had gone wrong and had gotten large teeth and tail, he had helped him, even Black and Lupin had laughed at him. Everything was perfect...until Lily arrived, she had taken HIS James away. When he went dating with Lily to Hogsmeade he would be left alone at the castle, Moony and Padfoot would't even talk to him, James was the only thing that attached him to the Marauders, and as so he didn't wanted him to die, but more was his desire to break Lily Potter nee Evans, she had destroyed his life, his frienship, he had taken away all that was his, all that really mattered to him, and if getting Lily meant James had to go too, no matter how hard it was he was ready to do that sacrifice. And that was why he entered the Dark Lord's throne room with a sorrowful expression, Sacrifices needed to be made.

The Dark Lord's mansion was a damp place to be blunt, it was made of cold stone, but unlike Hogwarts, it lacked the cheerful, welcoming atmosphere Hogwarts gave, the whole mansion was cold, the smell of death, suffering and insanity always lingering in every corner, and, as said Dark Lord, not a pretty sight. Said mansion was one of the most warded places in all Britain, as was to be expected, after all Voldemort didn't become the current Dark Lord by exposing himself to the whole Wizarding World, but that didn't seem to satisfy the Dark Lord, as nobody but him knew the exact location of the mansion, he just summoned his Death Eaters and altered the wards for admitting entrance to those he had summoned; it did not matter if one was a Death Eater, if you weren't summoned you couldn't apparate nor portkey in. Some said Voldemort was paranoic, they had no idea.

The throne room was a very large room, a little bigger than the Great Hall in Hogwarts, just a _lot_ more creepy, the entrance were three meter high metal doors that were charmed not to be as heavy as they should, the doors opened to the inside, and directly in front, altough quite a long distance away, was the throne were the Dark Lord sat during meetings, to the sides were columns made entirely of stone, and had shackles facing the opposite column, some of wich were still blood stained.

Voldemort saw Pettigrew enter the room and couldn't help but smirk 'Finally' he thought, and waited for Pettigrew to bow and give him the news.

"Master I have the location of the Potters..."Pettigrew said and couln't help but shiver a little, the snake faced, red eyed Dark Lord was certainly intimidating.

"Well, what are you waiting for fool, where is it" snapped Volemort, he was growing impatient, he wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"The Potter's residence can be found in Number 15 Godric's Hollow" Pettigrew recited mechanically.

The Dark Lord got up and dissaparated without a moments hesitation.

He appeared outside number two in Godric's Hollow and without a second thought he twirled his wand above his head, dissilusioned himself and strode towards number 15. As he passed the houses he couldn't help but think about his life as Dark Lord, sure he was pleased with what he had accomplished so far, but there were always cons to it, for example he couldn't just go out in all the raids as he would like, it would not inspire as much fear as if he appeared randomly, maybe he could win the war faster but with Dumbledore alive he felt insecure, the old man's power was no real match for him now, but the experience and knowledge the old man had acquired during his life were an edge he was still wary of, and while he would never accept it he feared Dumbledore, at least thirty years ago, when he had just got out of school and started his quest, back then Dumbledore was really powerful and he was still old, he shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had he lived in Dumbledore's youth, the crazy transfiguration master would have given him a run for his money in raw power, even though without rituals...or so he thought, but alas Dumbledore's time was coming to an end, and his was just beggining (for a wizard his prime is from 30 to 70, as they tend to live for over 150 years), 'yes, with the death of this children and if the prophecy that blasted Pettigrew told me about has anything true in it, I will be invincible'. It was with that thought in mind that he stoped between number 14 and 16 and thought 'The Potter's residence can be found in Number 15 Godric's Hollow' and the space between the two houses enlarged to allow another to take place. And so he tensed his whole body in anticipation to the battle.

He knew what to do, he would stun both parents, and then when he had killed their children he would show the corpses to their parents, then he would torture them a bit more phisically and then he would rid the world of the blasted Potter line, 'Yes, that should teach them that no one escapes my grasp'. He was about to unlock the door, when he saw the door open on its own, he stared incredously at the door before recovering himself and with a perfect salshing motion with his wand sent Potter to the ground stunned. 'How ironic' thought Voldemort still surprised that James would open the door 'Well all the better'. He then proceeded silently to check the first floor for any human, when he found none, he proceeded upstairs, casting a basic silencing ward on the stairs; when he reached the top he went to check each room finding the twins sleeping soundly in their room he resisted the urge to curse them on the spot 'It wouldn't do if the mudblood got a chance to call for aid' he thought and proceeded on the next, finding it full of junk, he closed the door and went to check the last room, he silently opened the door and found Lily Potter sleeping peacefully in the bed, he then cast the same curse as he did on James, and saw with a satisfied smile as Lily tensed for a second before relaxing, everything was going according to plan, now he just needed to kill those twins torture the Potters a little and it would be finished, the Potters would bother him no more. Fate it seemed had other plans.

Voldemort entered silently to the twins' room and went over to their crib, what he saw would forever remain in his mind, it seemed one of the twins was awake, and for a strange reason seemed to be understanding what was happening, he was sitting in the crib leaning against the crib's bars and was watching him with the brightest green eyes Voldemeort had ever seen, they were staring at him, they were judging him, at that moment Voldemort felt uncertainty, he felt uncomfortable being there, but he was there to complete something and he'll be damned if he was going to turn like those idiots that called themselves Death Eaters that could hardly ever get something done the right way. Steeling himself he aimed his wand at the green eyed boy and muttered the most feared words in the Wizarding World.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

The green light hypnotised him, the eerie green glow, the feeling of death that the curse left behind, his eyes never left the curse and therefore he didn't notice that the green light should have dissapeared already, so it was too late, the curse hit him straight on the chest and he felt nothing but pain, unbelievable pain, at that moment he could do nothing but scream as his soul was tored from his body, and with a final backlash of magic, the Dark Lord's physical form was no more.

Harry had awakened in the middle of the night to a strange feeling, as a one year old he could not associate it with nothing, as almost everything was new and strange to him; yet this felt different somehow, he sat there watching his brother sleep next to him; that's when he saw him, peering from the door was a man with red eyes, he felt scared but for a strange reason couln't help but stare at the man, he was deadly scared, yet never a whimper escaped his mouth nor a tear his eyes. He saw the man point something at him and mutter some words, he saw a flash of green light and then his world was reduced to one word: pain; he felt like his head would split in two at any moment, he felt his whole body burn, he felt like life was being drained out of him, and then he gratefully embraced unconsciousness.

What happened next would be forever lost to the Wizarding World, and thus no one forsaw the consecuences that were to come from it.

When Voldemort lost his body, the magical backlash pushed both twins against the crib's bars as well and lit one of the Quidditch posters on the nearest wall, as Harry was already leaning against the bars he just got pressed against them, but George was not so lucky and hit himself in one bar in the forehead, and as the fire extended to the roof, a chunk of wood came crashing to the crib just as Lily and James came entering to their room, and hit Harry in the forehead.

As Voldemort vanished, Lily and James groggily woke up, James being the first to take into the situation, he quickly got up and went for the master bedroom where he found Lily massaging his temples as if she had a headache, when he entered, she turned to look at him with an annoyed expression; James was breathing hard and sighed soundly in relief before his eyes widened in horror.

"The twins.." he whispered before sprinting towards his children's room, Lily following behind with a confused expression on her face. James came in front of the door and heard something that resembled wood cracking and a fire, before opening the door just in time for him and Lily to see a piece of wood fall and hit Harry in the corner of his forehead. Lily let out an anguish gasp and proceeded to the crib to inspect her two son's, when she was sure both were alive, altough Harry seemed (to her) to be using all his magic to try to stay alive, as he was low in reserves whereas George who had low reserves too, was only unconcious as if some force had made him spin, a curse for example; putting a tight leash on her emotions she proceeded downstairs to floo Albus and St. Mungo's while James extinguished the fire. 'First thing's first'

"St. Mungo's emergencies" Lily called out before sticking her head through the fire.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man, at the moment at least, he had too much paperwork for his tastes, after all being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was sure to give him loads of paperwork, but he didn't have to like it, he just did it for the political advantages it gave him in the Wizarding World, he really wanted to help people but how could a nobody help, no, that is why he had sought political power, magical power he had but that was not all, he prefered magic as a studying subject, yes, practice and perfect himself in that area but he had no desire in compelling people like Voldemort did, by fear of the retaliation if they did not follow. Voldemort...another of his problems, every time he thought about Tom Riddle in his early years at Hogwarts he couldn't help but sigh, how could that child, always eager to learn something new, had turned out the way he did was beyond him, yes the muggles in the orphange treated him bad, but that was no excuse, in his early days, Albus had also suffered at the hands of the bullies of Hogwarts, Tom had only turned out as the very same thing he hated; that man he would never understand completely.

He was shaken out of his musings as the fireplace besides his desk roared and the face of Lily Potter came out of it.

"Albus you need to come here, I think Voldemort was here, the twins are injured so I called some healers from St. Mungo's, please hurry"

"Right away Lily, step out and I'll cross"

With that Lily Potter stepped out of the way and Dumbledore came through the fireplace into the Potter household.

"Thank god you are here Albus I don't know what to do, one moment I went to take a nap and the other I wake up, James comes barging into our room and mutters something about the twins and we got to their room and...and..." Here Lily started to sob uncontrollably

"It's OK Lily, you are fine James is fine and the twins are fine, let's just worry about their health for now" Albus soothed Lily while they went upstairs to the children's room. As soon as he entered the bedroom, he knew something big had happened here, the place looked like a battle zone, half the bedroom was burnt, the twins in the crib were bloody and at the side of the crib was a pile of dust that seemed to reek Dark magic. He then went to the Potter brothers and took out his wand, with a glance at Lily and James, and a nod from both he proceeded to wave a complex pattern with his wand and George glowed a red color, repeating the process with Harry, said child also turned red also and Dumbledore frowned.

"Well, it seems that both, George and Harry have low magical reserves..." at both Lily's and James' nods he continued "They also seem to have been 'splashed' so to speak with Dark Magic, which is why I believe that the scars that both have will not fade away, they will close but not dissapear, but I don't understand how can they both be low in reserves, it does not make sense..."

Lily exchanged a glance with James and he spoke up "Wll, Albus there is the fact that when we entered the room, a rather large piece of wood hit Harry on the forehead, and...well...we think that his reserves are low because his magic is helping him sustain himself"

Albus looked pensieve for a moment before waving a pattern with his wand and Harry glowed black, Albus' eyes widened before rushing out of the room and into the fireplace and calling out.

"Pomfrey Residence, London" He stucked his head through the fireplace, and seemed to converse for a while and when he pulled his head out of the fireplace, the flames roared a brighter green and in came strolling a very tense Madame Pomfrey.

"Where is he Albus?" The nurse asked not bothering with the formalities.

"Upstairs, first room to the left, acrooss" Albus replied looking very pale.

When he came upstairs again he saw two very distressed James and Lily Potter, he went to them and spoke.

"Lily, James you were right, Harry's magic was indeed sustaining his life, but he was running far too low and was slowly loosing his grip, also the Dark Magic prevented Harry's innate magic to heal himself, instead, the only thing he could do was prevent further damage. This is why I believe George Potter is the one that defeated Voldemort, somehow George's magic should have reacted to Voldemort's, whatever the cause was, and destroyed Voldemort; I can only guess here, I do not know for certain what was that George did to destroy the Dark Lord, but I'm almost certain that it was him".

"He's stable now Albus" the nurse said in an almost relieved tone.

"Where the bloody hell are those mediwizards" Lily bellowed, remembering for the first time since calling Albus that they were supposed to have arrived at least 10 minutes ago.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**The Dark Lord: Gone**_

_by John Riggs_

_Yesterday evening, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gave a press conference in wich he stated: "The threat of the Dark Lord is no more, two days ago young George Potter defeated him, by wich means I ignore, but rest assured, I verified myself, the Dark Lord has vanished. Nevertheless, I urge the community to be more aware, it was us who created Voldemort, others may rise, maybe we can not do anything about it but we can prepare for an extreme situation"._

_As you see, the Dark Lord will no longer bother our peaceful community, all around the country people are celebrating, while some Death Eaters have been captured and are being interrogated in the Ministry of Magic. For more information on:_

_Albus Dumbledore pg-3_

_You-Know-Who pg-10_

_Death Eater's list pg-15_

From that day on George Potter was hailed the Boy-Who-Conquered and Harry Potter was forgotten to the Wizarding World, but there would come the time where he would prove himself, he would show them how wrong they were, he would show them that he was not someone to be taken lightly. He would show them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is a second chapter, I wanted to avoid the "I wasn't even here but I know that Voldemort cast the Killing curse and rebounded of his forehead and nobody dare contradict me because you know I am never wrong" Dumbledore cliché, instead I tried to make it as realistic as I possibly could; some parts seemed a little rushed, but I ddidn't know what to do about them, please tell me what you think, and what you would recomend to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanted to clear something up, the first chapter is like 18 years after the second chapter, the second chapter starts when the twins were born, but the main part develops when they are a year and a half. Sorry if it confused you, I'll try to explain better this time on.**

**This chapter is seven and a half years after the second, just to clarify.**

* * *

_**Seven and a half years later**_

If one didn't know that Harry and George Potter were brothers, even twins, one would never guess that they were related; George, at the age of nine was average size, and little bulky; his personality, the family friends would say, was James' through and through, always playing outside when his father was at home or running around the house wreaking havoc for one reason or another.

Harry on the other hand was taller than his brother, and thinner; his personality was more like his mothers', quiet and observant, at the age of nine, Harry was quite a knowledgable, for a kid anyway, as he liked to study in his room the most. They had been home schooled since they were four years old by Lily, being afraid that some loose Death Eaters might try something stupid if they were to go to some primary school. In their studies, the difference between the two brothers became more visible, while George always struggled with some things like Geometry or History, Harry had always excelled in all that was taught to him; that was why he had taken it upon himself to learn, while Lily explained something that George did not understand, he would study ahead.

The twins relationship was not good, while Harry envied that George tended to have their parents attention the most, George envied the way everything seemed to come easy to Harry; but while Harry for the most part ignored his brother, George always tired to get him in trouble, by doing things he then blamed on Harry.

While Harry did not hate his parents, he did wanted to be away from them, he had listened about Hogwarts once, and had taken it upon himself to find out what that was, finding that it was a magical school, he wanted nothing more than to be there, he had read how it was a board school, all the mysteries that the castle held, the classes that were taught were another attractive, probably the one that hooked him the most. He wanted nothing more than to start learning that magic stuff. He had asked his parents about it, but they said that he couldn't go until he was eleven.

* * *

Lily and James were a happy couple, they lived happily in Godric's Hollow, they had two sons, altough the were thinking of having more, they lived a peaceful and quiet life, they wanted nothing than for it to stay that way; but they knew that could not be, not with George being the prophecy child. According to Dumbledore, George being the prophecy child meant that he was the one that one day would kill the Dark Lord. They knew they would have to train George at some time, but that brought another problem, Harry, the kid was a genius, even Lily admitted it, he had an uncanny ability to learn, either being taught or self-taught, Harry was far beyond kids his age; they knew that Harry was aware the of the extra attention they gave George, but they couldn't help it, Harry couldn't understand, George was meant for greatness and suffering, he needed all the support that he could get; and that would be a problem, when they started to train George, at ten as they had agreed, Harry would feel cast aside, but they knew that if they included Harry, George was going to be distracted, and he had problems focusing as it was. They had to think of something.

* * *

Harry's bedroom was quite modest, with only a bed at the corner of the room, a table with a chair in the opposite corner and the rest of the walls lined with bookshelves. He was currently sitting in his bed reading a book about magical schools that his parents had bought him, after a lot of pleading. He was currently on Hogwarts, it's status as a school in the Wizarding World, when a black owl swept trhough the window, and landed on his desk. He stared at the bird for a few seconds, before deciding to see what it wanted, approaching it, he saw that it was carrying an envelope, shrugging to himself, he took the envelope from the owls leg, and before he could do anything the owl flew out of the window and into the night. Harry was left admiring the envelope in his hands, he turned it around and saw written with red letters:

_**To:**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Godric's Hollow **_

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment, and with a frown he started reading:

_**Durmstrang School of Magic**_

_**Headmaster**_

_**Igor Karkaroff**_

_**Mr. Potter:**_

_It has come to our attention that you are fit to start your magical education, and although it often starts at the age of eleven, we have noticed that nevetheless you are indeed prepared to comence, should you accept the invitation please return a note stating so before the 30th of July._

_We await tour reply_

_Thank you for your time_

Harry droped the letter in shock, how was he supposed to react to that; he was excited that was for sure, but also afraid, he had read about Durmstrang in the book his parents had just bought him, and they said it was a dark school, where the Dark Arts were freely studied and used; not that he knew what that meant, but the book made it sound like it was bad. He would have to ask his parents about this.

* * *

James and Lily were currently sitting in the living room discussing trivial things, trying to avoid the clouded future that was sure to come. Or that's what they tried to believe. They were currently talking about what should they do for the twins birthday that was just the next week.

"I think we should throw a big party, you know with a lot of people" James said

"I don't think that would be appropiate, I would rather have only a few..." Lily never got to finish her sentence as Harry came barging into the room.

"Mom, Dad" he shouted

"What is it?" James said standing up, believing the worst.

"Well, it is just that I got this letter just moments ago" he said handing his father the letter.

James scanned the letter and frowned, he then handed it to Lily who read it without comment.

"So..." Harry said watching his parents reactions "what do you think?"

"Your mother and I need to think about this, why don't you go to sleep and we will talk in the morning" James said, he was confused, and there was one person that was sure to come up with the solution 'Hope Albus isn't busy right now' he thought watching his son nod slowly and leave.

As soon as they heard Harry's door close, James grabed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace and called

"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster's Office"

The flames roared green and James stuck his head into the flames, and into view came the most strange room he had ever seen, with trinklets scattered all over the place, books in bookshelves, in the desk, in the couch and a phoenix watching him unnervingly; a door opened to his left and in came the strangest thing in this office, a tall, and old man dressed in midnight blue robes with yellow stars and and half moon spectacles, Albus Dumbledore. The old man turned to the fireplace and smiled at the head stucking from the fireplace.

"Good evening James, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Albus, I was just wondering if you could come through for a moment, we have something Lily and I need to talk to you about"

"Sure, sure" Albus said and James' head retreated and Albus crossed, appearing in the Potters living room, memories fooding his mind of that fateful night seven something years ago.

"Hello Albus, please sit, would you like something to eat or drink?" the sweet voice of Lily Potter said, cutting Albus of his train of thoughts

"Well, a cup of tea would be nice please" Albus said and Lily dissapeared into the kitchen, reentering the living room moments later with a cup of tea in her right hand.

"Thank you" Albus said as Lily handed him the cup "and now, what is that wich you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, yes of course" James said fumbling for something in his robes, extracting a piece of parchment and handing it to the Headmaster. Said man read it silently, and when he finished he looked up and met James' gaze.

"Well, Harry gave it to us, said he recieved it some time today" James said and looked at Dumbledore. Said Headmaster took out his wand and cast several revealing spells in the parchment and sighed when he finished.

"Albus, what is it?" James asked, concerned

"Nothing, this letter is, indeed original"

"But... how is that possible, I thought you only entered a magical school at the age eleven?" Lily asked feeling confused.

"You see, for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons that is true but for Durmstrang it is a little different, you see, as you know, at the age of eleven most magical children attain a certain control of their magic, allowing them to manipulate it to some extent, with the aid of a wand of course, yet there are some cases in wich the child attains this control earlier or later. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons check for the magical children on base with accidental magic, and not to discriminate we accept them until the age of eleven, no more, no less; Durmstrang however was built for purebloods mostly, so the entrance is based on when you attain that control, but as I said it is the most common that children attain it at eleven, so you actually see no difference in the enrolling system of the three schools, however as Harry here has proven, Durmstrang still uses that method." Dumbledore finished watching both Lily's and James' reactions.

Lily and James were shocked, their Harry had already control of his magic, well that would make sense, since he no longer did accidental magic as George did, but what were they going to do, they knew Harry really wanted to start learning magic, and to refuse him this opportunity would be just cruel, after all they did favored George and they knew Harry knew.

"May I suggest something" Dumbledore said, and at their nods he continued "I would advise to letting Harry go to Durmstrang, as you have told me, you plan to start training George at ten, and you do not want to include Harry for George would be distracted, I say this is the perfect opportunity, I know you think is dangerous for Harry to go to Durmstrang, but I assure you that eventough the Headmaster is indeed an ex- Death Eater, Igor actually owes me a few favors, I could have everything set up for Harry's safety."

"Well, it does make sense, but..."James stopped to think about not letting his son go, could he take that away, when it seemed the only thing that really made him happy. No, even if it hurt he would at least give that to his son. With a glance at Lily he saw she was thinking tha same thing. He looked at Dumbledore and said

"Ok, we'll let him go, if only to make him happy, if he stayed he wouldn't be, no matter how much we tried, please Albus, make sure our Harry is safe"

Dumbledore nodded sadly, he knew it was difficult to let go of their son, but they understood, it had to be done "I'll get to it inmediately" he said and with a wave he turned, grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and with a roar of green he was gone.

James turned to his wife "We better go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a rough day" with a nod, both headed upstairs to their room.

* * *

It was 30th of July and Harry couldn't be any happier, about a week ago he had recieved a letter for Durmstrang to study magic, and his parents had let him go eventhough it was in Germany. He couldn't be any happier.

He was currently walking down Diagon Alley with his parents, George having stayed at his Uncle Sirius house, a mut he was, always trying to play pranks, how he had entered and finished the auror program was beyond Harry, he liked Moony better, but he didńt see him much so it was nothing special, just someone to have a good conversation with.

* * *

Sirius a.k.a Padfoot was James' school best friend, and as was expected with the same attitude, just without the seriousness lapses. Sirius was tall, about 6'5, well built, with the custom pureblood features and his grey eyes, he was a heartbreaker both at Hogwarts and the Ministry. He used to spend the most time in clubs and things like that, when he wasn't he was either firecalling or visiting Moony or the Potters, more Moony since Lily tended to take her ire out on him, something he certainly didn't enjoy. He was George's godfather and so when he was visiting the Potters, he use to be with him the most of the time.

Unlike Sirirus, Moony or Remus, prefered a quiet life, he enjoyed reading and observing, instead of rushing into things. Remus was a werewolf, disease that had prevented him from having a decent stable job since he had gotten out of Hogwarts. Remus was Harry's godfather but with his continous change of job combined with his 'ill days', he couldn't afford much time for his godson.

* * *

Harry had been in Diagon Alley for nearly two hours already and had yet to get the thing that interested him the most: his wand. He couldn't take his mind off that topic, he wanted to see them, what was his like, he had asked his mother if they could buy his wand first, but she had said that it was at the end of the alley and that they had to go in order. First it was Madam Malkin's for his robes, in wich they spend easily half the time, with his mother trying on him thousands of differents kinds of robes. When he had send his response letter to Durmstrang, he had recieved another one stating that he was to be in Berlin, in some address he couldn't remember the 1st of september, and the school supplies, that included plain black robes, potion's ingredients, books and a wand. But the ones he was really interested in were the last two, more the wand than the books though.

"Ok Harry, now we can go to get your wand" Lily said from beside him

Clapping inwardly, Harry and his parents made it to the wand shop, an ancient looking store named "Ollivanders", calming himself, he opend the door and entered the shop. It was all dusty, with boxes scattered all over the place, and dust that seemed to have accumulated a long, long time ago.

"Harry Potter" said an eerie voice from behind the counter

* * *

Harry walked out of the store with a glazed expression on his face, the old man had said that he was destined for great things, why he did not know, he had just said that it was curious that this one wand had chose him, why he did not said either. Shrugging inwardly, he started to wave his wand, feeling it, marveling at the feeling of power that seemed to flow through him, almost intoxicating. Yes learnig magic was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

Sooner than Harry expected the 1st of September arrived and he was getting ready to go to Durmstrang, his parents said they would first have to go to Berlin and from there the professors would take him and the rest of the students. He had been told by his parents that none of this was to be told to his brother, they said that he thought that he was going to spend a year or two with his mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, a muggle that lived in Surrey. George had been ecstatic, he would have his parents for himself entirely, and what was best, Harry was going to live with muggles; he left in no uncertain terms that he was happy Harry was going away, wich only served to distance the twins even more than they already were.

Harry was finishing packing his trunk when his father's voice shouted from downstairs.

"Come on Harry, we need to get going, it's almost ten"

Harry finished packing his trunk and headed downstairs. They were travelling by portkey, wich had been provided by the Ministry; Harry had been impresed with how fast the necesary files had been filled, and how efficent the Ministry was. Actually it was all because Albus Dumbledore gave a little push in the right direction to sped things up.

As Harry got downstairs, his father noticed him from the living room, and signaled him to approach.

"Harry, your mother is staying, as she has to take care of George"Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, they were never able to control him, why they hadn't quit trying he would never know. "So say goodbye to her, she's in the kitchen".

Harry walked to the kitchen, and suddenly was caught in a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you, going to Durmstrang at nine..."she got a dreamy expression, before shaking her head and turning to face her son, her face turned serious and she continued "Remember to behave, and do your best, I know you won't let us down...have fun Harry, I would want nothing else for you" she finished and hugged Harry one last time before pushing him towards the living room "Go, you don't want to be late"

Harry advanced towards his father who had his hand outretched holding a rope, the portkey, and grabbed onto it, with a last wave at his mother, the world spun around him and he found himself travelling through space.

He landed in an alley, at the exit, he could see a crowd of people running in all directions, he looked up at his father who signaled him to follow, and together they walked out of the alley and into a beautiful plaza, with buildings sorrounding the the place, the place seemed a good mixture of past arquitecture with the modern designs of the muggles, his father then pulled him to his left and into the building next to some towers that looked like industrial chimneys. As he entered, he noticed the outward appearence fo the building was nothing compared to the inside, it seemed like a museum, with all the fancy golden decoration, that the room was painted white only served to increase the exhuberance of the room. His father cleared his throat and he turned abruptly up, his father signaling to a door at the end of the room that said 'Only authorized personal', nodding, Harry followed his father and opened the door, what seemed that would be a small corridor turned out to be an even bigger room, more richly decorated than the last one, with paintings decorating the walls and the ceiling; he noticed that the room was crowded with people from all ages, and all were looking at a platform that was in the other end of the room. As if on cue, a person climbed onto the plattform, said person was, as far as Harry could tell, a male, he was average height, with black hair that reached his mouth but leaved his eyes clear, wich were dark grey, almost black, he was wearing black robes and held himself arrogantly. He waved his wand in front of his throat, muttered something and cleared his throat, the sound quieted down everything in the room, all turned to see him, and he adressed the crowd.

"Good morning" he said his voice booming through the entire room "my name as many of you know is Igor Karkaroff" at this he heard his father mutter something he did not quite hear "and I am the Headmaster, as many of you know, the children will be travelling by portkey; they are being handed at this moment, I remember you, no more than four people per portkey" Harry turned around to see a man handing what looked like giant rings, when he came over he asked politely

"Are you entering Durmstrang?"

"Yes", Harry answered confidently, despite the calculating look the man was giving him.

"Then you must be Harry Potter", he seemed to be fumbling in his robes for something, and took out a miniature version of the rings he was giving the others, "the Headmaster has asked me to give you this, it will take you immediately to his office, he wishes to have a talk to you before you unite with the rest of the school"

Harry looked up at his father who nodded, James was nervous inside, he knew Karkaroff was a Death Eater, and he wouldn't put past him to try something with the brother of The-Boy-Who-Conquered, but relaxed when he remembered the promise Albus made to them, Harry would not be hurt in Durmstrang, or Karkaroff would be in a _lot_ of trouble, and that's the last position you would like to be with Albus Dumbledore. He was broken out of his thoughts by Karkaroff speaking from the plataform.

"...the portkeys will be activated in twenty seconds, please hold firmly to your trunks"

James got down and hugged his son "Remember we will send you weekly mail, send your response with the same owl, it will wait for it" Harry nodded and held his trunk firmly in his right hand, and with the left he grasped the golden ring that was given to him. Suddenly, he felt the usual pull behind his navel, and he was off to Durmstrang.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office deep in thought, his major concern, as of lately, obviosly a Potter, that family seemed to be full of surprises. The cause of concern this time one Harry James Potter; that boy was going to be something special, nobody at least since he was alive, if not before, had ever been admitted to a magical school before eleven; being in the condition Harry was currently on, contrary to purebood belief's did not make you more powerful, it made you more attuned with magic, it also did not mean that he was going to be able to do wandless magic, only Merlin had been able to do that freely, the most and only one could do with wandless magic was summon one's wand, and that was because the wand is attached to the person. No, it was something different but equally magnificent. Everybody said that Albus Dumbledore was a magical prodigy, but although he really had a knack for transfiguration and some in Charms, he had attained his power through study, the same was for Tom Riddle, no matter what they said they were no magical prodigies. Harry was, or was going to be.

For the first time since the rise of Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore really cuestioned his decisions. And for the first time since an even longer time, Dumbledore was confused. He would have to watch and wait.

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the third chapter, I almost wrote nothing of the twins chilhood, many authors give it a lot of weight in their stories, well...I don't.**

**Yes, Hary is going to Durmstrang, a magical prodigy, you'll see. As for his schooling I'll probably do one or two chapters per year, If I did a whole story about every single year I would never end, and probably drop it before I finished, so there would be no sense to the first chapter, and thus no sense to the whole story, so...that's how it is, let me know what you think.**

**I don't know I don't like this chapter much, it seems wrong, but yet I can't find how to correct it, so I'll post it and continue with the story, hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 4

1**AN.- This is Harry's first year at Durmstrang, I know I said I would write one chapter per year, but an idea struck me and I want to try it out, so the other six years, will be resumed in the next chapter.**

* * *

Durmstrang was along with Hogwarts and Beauxbatons one of the biggest and most renowed magical schools in Britain, and the world, but unlike the other two, Durmstrang did not limitate it's curriculum to Light magic, Dark Magic was also part of the study program, it had a bad reputation for the solely reason that it was meant for offense rather than defense, opposite to light magic; but that did not meant that either light or dark magic were limited to offense or defense, it just meant it was more apt to one or another. This had brought Durmstrang quite a fame, for being a Dark school, but most purebloods, mainly from the continental part of Europe, still sent their children, quite at ease with their children learning that type of magic.

Durmstang was installed in a castle near the outskirts of Berlin, obviously hidden by wards. The propierty was huge, with gardens sorrounding the castle, fountains within the gardens, sculptures and benches to sit. The castle was rather big, almost as Hogwarts' but much more solemn; it's stone walls lined with pictures of fierce battles from different ages, goblin rebelions, dark armies, vampires and werewolves. The castle had its secret passages, but unlike Hogwarts, the castle had no moving stairs or dancing suits oof armors, everything seemed static. The entrance to the castle were two giant oak doors, embeded with some precious jewels; past them laid a corridor to the left wich headed either for the Feast Hall, the south east tower ot the south west tower; the corridor to the right headed for the Feast Hall, the north east tower or the north west tower. The Feast Hall, not unlike the Great Hall at Hogwarts, had a staff table in front of the entrance, and seven tables parallel to each other lined prependicular to the staff table. Behind the staff table was a rather big door wich led to the staff room, where professors meetings took place, and across the staff room was a small door wich led to the Headmaster's office; the professors' headquarters were scattered around the castle.

**August 31st 1989**

**Durmstrang, Germany**

**Staff Room**

The staff room was a large square room that had one fireplace in the right wall, and paintings adorning the rest of the walls, it had a huge persian carpet, a gift to a previous Headmaster, and on it was a rectangular table, suitable for fifteen persons. At the head was the chair for the Headmaster and the others were for the professors.

Currently in the staff room, a meeting was taking place with the ten professors, the Headmaster and the caretaker, mainly to decide the plans for the year, but also to discuss a certain nine-years old boy that was to arrive the next day.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" a figure to the left of the Headmaster started "we can not give him special treatment, I will not allow it"

"I think we have to see how he advances in his first week of classes" a figure at the end of the table said

"But what if he is not able to keep the pace?, What then?" the first figure said.

"Well, we could always send him back to his home, but I for one do not think he recieved his letter by mistake; if he did, then we are more to blame than him." The second figure answered in the direction of the Headmaster.

"But he is a half-blood, this HAS to be a mistake" the first figure exclaimed.

"So was Severus Snape, and I remember him beating you in that duel, you really have to learn not to judge people too early" the second figure answered clearly amused.

The first figure suddenly got an incredibly shade of red, before getting up and exclaiming "Fine, I'll accept him, but one mistake I will not tolerate", and without second thought he swept towards the exit.

The rest of the meeting was spend rather silently, until the Headmaster called an end to it. Everybody got up and headed for the exit, except Karkaroff, who stayed in his chair until way past midnight deep in thought 'This will be interesting'.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in a chair in what appeared to be the Headmasters office, he was waiting for said Headmaster, as he was told that he wanted to talk with him. He absorbed the office, the details, it seemed that the Headmaster was a rather opulent person, if all the golden things he had in his office was anything to go by, the desk was easily four feet wide, and it was almost bare, with the few papers over it neatly piled at the right corner. As he was admiring the desk the door behind him opened and in came the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff if he remembered correctly. The man stared at him before smiling a little forced simle and offered his hand:

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Igor Karkaroff, and I am the Headmaster of thins school" Karkaroff said.

Harry took the man's hand and shook it "Hello sir, what am I doing here sir?" he asked

"Ah, always to the point, right, well you see, your situation is quite exceptional, and I wanted to explain how the school works" at Harry's nod, he continued "Ok, Durmstrang, as you know is a boarding school, meaning that you sleep in here, the dormitories are arranged by years, first years sleep with first years and so on, the first year dormitories are above the above the Feast Hall, in the north west corner by the way, a teacher will show you the way at the end of the feast. Back on track, breakfast is at 7 sharp, lunch is at one, and dinner at seven; you don't want to miss them as they are the only chances you get to eat. As for the classes, there are ten classes available, five of them are mandatory, and the other five, you get to choose if you want to enter one, if you choose to enter one you have to do a kind of aptitude exam to see if you are suitable for the class. The five mandatory are: Dark Arts and Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Occlumency; as for why those the teachers will explain in class; the other five are Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Flying; the last one in the last four years is mainly Quidditch. In each class you will have an exam at the end of the term, all homework is optional although I suggest you did it anyway. On fifth and seventh year your exams will be different and supervised by the Ministry, but that is beside the point. If you do not behave, the tachers are allowed to give detentions at the time and place of their choosing, of course within Durmstrang's grounds... And I believe that is all, do you have any questions?"

Harry was trying to process all the information that Karkaroff had just given him, at the man's question, he just shook his head absently

"As for the language, I will have to place a translation spell on you, for you to be able to understand your classes, and for you no to be too out of place" Harry noticed the 'too' and did not like it, but decided to let it pass. With that Karkaroff took out his wand, muttered and incantation Harry could not hear and flicked his wand; a pale blue beam hit Harry. "Well, that should do the trick, it will wear off in a year, but the spell will subconsiously 'teach' you so to speak, the language so no need to learn it yet" Karkaroff said while pocketing his wand and taking a look at his clock.

"Very well, leave your trunk, I will have a house elf take it to your room, now let's proceed to the Feast" Karkaroff said while getting up and walking to the door.

Harry advanced to the door glancing at his trunk and exited the office, he entered the staff room and noticed that with the fireplace off, and without light to illuminate it, it seemed gloomy. He wearily followed Karkaroff through the room and into the Feast Hall, when he entered he stopped a moment to take in the Hall, it was big and had eight tables, seven paralell to each other and one across, wich was the nearest to him; he noticed that in the last one seemed to be the professors and in the other seven the students, he saw that the youngest were in the last one to the left, and glancing at Karkaroff, who nodded, started towards that table.

When the students noticed that the door to the staff room had been opened, the room immediately quieted down, glancing at the Headmaster and then to the kid that came with him. They were surprised, Karkaroff was not known to be friendly and specially not to kids, but when he had entered the Hall he was wearing a strange smile in his face; they were confused until the little boy that entered with him started towards the first year's table.

Harry sat at the far end of the table, he wasn't very sociable, not with George in the house to take all the attention, besides the kids in the table did not seem overly friendly, if their sneers and scowls were anything to go by, 'They must think that I am an underfed eleven-years old kid' Harry thought, 'Well I'll show them not to underestimate me'. With that thought he turned his gaze on the table where a plate and silverware suddenly appeared, he turned to see the food available and decided for chiken and a glass of water.

The rest of the Feast passed without incident until, when everybody was finished, the tables cleaned themselves, and all turned to look at the staff table; Karkaroff rose and began to speak

"Welcome to Durmstrang, either for the first time or not," he said glancing at the first years and then the rest of the tables, "this is a fine institute with an impecable reputation, and I will not have no idiocy within this walls, if you feel like you can not stand or accomplish that, then write to your parents and please leave, we are better off without you. No one is allowed beyond the grounds without permission, and any and all duels are to be outside the castle; and remember, nothing permanent. Dismissed" Karkaroff finished his speech emotionlessly, and turned to leave.

As Karkaroff finished his speech, Harry noticed, all students and professors stood up, the six other tables quickly got out of the Hall in a mass of noisy people, the first years stayed beside the table until a man arrived. Said man was average seize, but strong built, with brown hair and brown eyes and a square jaw; he was wearing black robes as everybody else and held himself just as everybody else he had seen in the castle, arrogantly. Suddenly the man stopped in front of the table and spoke.

"Good evening, my name is Marcus Bones, I am going to be your Dark Arts and Defense teacher. Follow me" the man, Bones, said, and without signal he turned and walked to the door, all the kids following behind. He exited the Hall and turned left, they walked the through the corridor, at the end he turned left again and a few steps later, he turned right and into a big mass of stairs. The stairs seemed to go in all directions, a little up and left, high and to the right, down. The man took the ones that went high and left wich seemed to last forever, until they reached a corridor that reached as far as the eye could see, wich seemed illogical to Harry since the castle wasn't that big 'or is it?'. The man walked through the corridor and after what seemed like ten yards, he stopped and faced the left wall, wich at that same point was adorned with a painting of a kid that seemed to be in training in magic, as he was waving his wand frantically, and an older man was talking to him and making motions with his own wand. Below the portrait the man pressed his hand to the wall and it opened, revealing a room with couch and love seats scattered all over the place, it had a fireplace in the left wall, and a line of tables in the right and front walls. There was no window nor visible door. The man, Bones, turned to face them once they were all in and addressed them.

"This is the common room, your dormitories are, for boys to the right of the fireplace, and, for girls, to the left. Don't bother trying to enter the one you do not belong to, you can't; the bathrooms are within the dormitories. The library is in the basement. If you want a book from the library, write your request in a piece of parchment and sign it with magic, it will be sent to you by this" he said motioning to a cabinet in the right corner of the room "if you loose a book you will be asked to replace it and will be banned from library usage for two weeks. If you feel like going to the library, in case you don't have an specific request, there" he said pointing above the firplace "is the castle's map, Library is open at all hours. There is no curfew, but after eleven the castle seals itself, so do not stay out of it past that hour, or we do not make ourselves responsible for what happens to you. Tomorrow you will recieve your basic timetables, if you want to enter a secondary subject, the date for the aptitude exams for each subject will be posted in the Hall." With that he turned and caught Harry's gaze for a second, and Harry could have sworn he saw amusement in his teacher's eyes, before hurrying through the door out the common room.

The first years were left alone in the common room, once Bones had left there was silent for a moment while they took in all that they had been told, moments later, conversation started between the students about the classes, professors, the castle, and other things.

Harry watched as everybody started to talk with each other and headed for the dormitories 'Might as well get accomodated'he thought when he reached the right side of the fireplace, he looked at the stone wall for a moment, before placing his hand on it, the wall dissapeared and a staircase appeared, he climed t and opened a door. The dormitories were rather big, with ten beds, and a door Harry supposed led to the bathroom; he checked if the beds were labeled, and to his surprise they were, his was the first one at the entrance. He noticed that at the base of the bed laid his trunk,; he opened it and took out his Charms' book, he had read all the first grade books at home, but he hadn't been able to practice magic, so this was a good time for him to start with the first spell in his life.

Harry opened his book in the first spell, the levitation charm, he bagan reading:

_The Levitation Charm is one of the simplest Charms in existence, but is extremley useful, it was designed ... The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, and the wand movement is a swish and a flick, as ilustrated in picture 1.1. As most charms, one of the most important things to consider is the intention of the caster, on has to focus in what he/she wants. As stated before, charms do not work like regular curses, hexes or jinxes; Charms are, with exception of the most advanced ones, a manipulation of the ambiental magic, if there isn't any, your body will provide it._ _So remember, for Charms the most important is the will, and the magical focus, not the wand mind you, but the caster ability with manipulating magic._ _Unlike transfiguration, Charms only requires focus on the results, not in the process, because of this it is not difficult to cast several Charms at the same time; we remind the reader that in most Charms aiming the wand is not necessary, although it gives some extra control to the object you are manipulating._

Harry closed the book and placed it in front of him, he took a few steps back, and concentrated, he pictured the book hovering above the bed, he swished and flicked his wand and muttered the incantation. The book was lifted above the bed, Harry, without losing concentration, focused on it moving towards the pillow in the bed to his right, immediately he saw the book slowly moving towards it; again focusing in the book, he pictured it moving faster, and true to it, the book sped a little; until it hit the pillow, and fell gently to the bed.

Harry was ecstatic, he could feel the magic running through him, through his wand; suddenly he felt attached to his wand, like it was a part of him, he could feel it even more powerful then in Diagon Alley, it was as if they had bonded. Harry decided that he liked the feeling that came to him while doing magic, and deciding to try something different, he focused on his book and on the pillow floating above the bed, and he noticed they were, next he made them both head to the door, and then split ways, the book heading to the left, and the pillow to the right; and making them land in the bed. Harry had made his mind, if magic could make him feel so elated with the one of the most basic of spells, he would learn all he could, so that one day he would know evrything about magic; and with that thought he sat in his bed, closed the curtains and continued to read and practice the Charms listed in the book, each one coming easily to him. While he was reading, various kids enetered and exited the dormitory to check on their things, by midnight, all children were asleep except Harry, he had just finished the book, and with a satisfied smile he went to sleep; it was then that he noticed that not one boy had talked to him in all day 'I don't need them anyway, all I need is magic' he thought and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke at six, checked the clock in his trunk, took his Dark Arts and Defense book, and, remembering the path he followed the day before, headed to the Feast Hall, to wait for breakfast. He read about the basic theory behind the Dark Arts, how they were oftenly used for offense, and that the basic thing that one had to learn before even practicing them was how to control oneself, in order to control the animalistic impulse that they tended to cause in the caster. This basic fact, ignored by many, was the cause that many people had lost themselves in that impulse, and that is why most criminals in the Wizarding World were practitioner of the Dark Arts.

Harry was so inmersed in his reading he failed to notice the professors that started to come in, and the curious looks they were giving him. At seven, when half the Hall was occupied, the food appeared in the tables, and the students and teachers started to eat. Harry chose eggs and some toast; when he was halfway through his breakfast, the same professor that led the first years to their rooms approached the table, and handed one piece of parchment to each kid; when Harry recieved his, he noticed it was his time table

_**Monday.- Double Transfiguration, Double Potions, Charms**_

_**Tuesday.- Double Dark Arts and Defense, Double Potions, Charms**_

_**Wednesday.- Double Transfiguration, Double Dark Arts and Defense, Charms**_

_**Thursday.- Double Dark Arts and Defense, Double Potions, Charms**_

_**Friday.- Double Transiguration, Double Charms**_

_**Saturday.- Double Occlumency**_

**_Classes start at 8 o'clock, double periods consist of two hours time._**

Harry scanned through the time table, and noticed that all classes seemed to finish before lunch, 'Optative's must be after lunch' Harry thought, and got up to get the Transfiguration's, Potions' and Charms' book that were in his trunk.

When he got to the common room, he remembered he did not know where the classrooms were, so he went to the map above the fireplace and tried to locate them. The castle seemed to be divided by years. All the first room calssrooms seemed to be in the dungeons, and all in the same area, in the same corridor, across seemed to be the second years' and so with the rest. The classrooms for the electives though, were in the corridor in the middle of the first and seventh years'. Going up to collect the neccesary books, he headed for the dungeons.

* * *

The dungeons were the dampest place of the castle, obviously, that is where the classes were taken, for the solely reason that it was the only part of the castle that was suitable for it, seeing as how they were not suitable for living nor eating.

Harry walked down the stairs to the dungeons, the first year's classrooms were to the right from the base of the stairs, at the end of the corridor to the left. He walked many rooms, wich were labeled for the subject and the year, in that corridor first or second only, they belonged to. He passed by the Charms and Occlumency classroom, before getting to the Transfiguration classroom.

When he entered, he noticed that the only other person in the room was the professor, who had his back turned, Harry noticed the man had black hair and seemed rather thin and average size; as silently as he could, he slipped into a seat in the front row and took out his book At that time, the professor turned and spotted him, he spoke

"Good morning, I see you are along the few that value punctuality. Tell me have you heard or read about this subject" the man said, boring pale blue eyes into vibrant green ones

"I already read the book sir" Harry said gesturing to the one infront of him "and I find it fascinating, although I don't think it is as difficult as they say" he gestured to the book again.

The man raised an eyebrow "Is that so" he said, he turned, headed for his desk and grabbed something Harry could not see, as the man had his back turned on him. Then the man returned to Harry's desk and placed a matchstick infront of him "If you have read the book, surely you know the theory behind turning this into a needle" the man said, at Harry's nod he continued "then if you could please proceed".

Harry was confused, was this man trying to test him, or just prove him that indeed Transfiguration was as difficult as the book said. 'Well, don't lose anything with trying' he thought and took out his wand from his pocket. He remembered what the book said about basic transfiguration:

_For most basic transfigurations, the only necessary wand movement is a small flick upwards, the tricky part is to mold magic to the will of the caster, he/she has to picture the whole change in his mind, to picture the process._

With that in mind, Harry focused in the matchstick in front of him and picture the change into a pointy metal needle; he made a little fick upwards pointing at the matchstick and it began morphing until in it's place stood a pointy needle, just as he had pictured.

The man just stared at the needle with a frown on his face "Have you ever tried Transfiguration before Mr.."

"Potter, Harry Potter sir, and no, I had never tried Transfiguration before only Charms yesterday"

At the mention of his name, the man seemed to gain a smile on his face and muttered something that sounded like 'mistake indeed', he then asked "And tell me, which Charms did you practice?"

"Well, first I tried the levitation Charm, then the same but with two objects and controlling their speed and direction separately; then the basic animation charm, the feather light charm, the shrunking and enlarging charm..." he never got to finish as the man interrupted him

"And you were succesfull in all those?" Harry nodded "Without previous practice and at the first attempt?" Harry nodded again curious. The man seemed pensieve for a moment before speaking again "Mr Potter, could you please look for me after lunch, I would like to make a proposal to you but I also have to speak with your Charms' proffesor. Is that Ok?"

Harry was curious, what did this man wanted with him, but nodded anyway 'What do I have to lose?' he thought.

"Very well. As you seem to have already fulfilled today's class exercise, how would you like to practice the other transfigurations in the book" At Harry's excited nod, he gestured to a door to the left of the professor's desk. "There you will find all the necessary material for practice. By the time the class finishes I want you to at least accomplish two other transfigurations. Don't let me down" he finished, gesturing for Harry to go.

Harry happily went to the adjacent room and noticed that it was full of what seemed useless material: cotton, pieces of wood and metal, robes, etc; but at least thirty pieces each. He sat down and leaning against the wall, and opened his book; it was then that he noticed the rest of the children entering the classroom, and he noticed the professor begining to speak

"Good evening, I hope you would find it in yourselves to arrive early the next lessons, I do not take lightly to people that have no regard for other people's time. Now, my name is Bertrand Zabini and..." at this Harry remembered that he had not asked for the man's name, even after he asked his. He mentally slapped himself and told himself he would apologize once the class ended.

Harry spent the next two hours working through the transfigurations listed in the book, he found that all the ones he tried, came really easy to him: turning a feather into a wand-like stick, cotton into parchment, and a piece of stone into a metal sculpture of an owl; this last one gave him a bit of trouble but he managed it in the end. When he finished the last one, Zabini came through the door and spoke

"Well Mr Potter, I would like to see your work" and gestured for Harry to show him

Harry nodded and transfigurated the feather, cotton and stone, and back; at the end, Zabini was looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"That last one I'm sure was not listed in the book"

Harry shrugged "No, but the book did not contained many practical exercises and I decided to give it a try"

Zabini was shocked, to manipulate metals was one of the most difficult tasks in transfiguration, and this boy had not only shaped the metal, but transfigurated it from stone. 'Yes' he thought 'the boy has definitely potencial. Wait until Foster hears about this'.

"Well done Mr Potter, you may go now, remember to look for me after lunch, I will be either in the Hall or in this classroom. Dismissed" Zabini said and ushered Harry out of the room.

When Harry was out of the classroom he started to walk toweds the end of the corridor, where the Potions classroom was; he noticed that all his classmates were already there, standing outside the door. He stopped a few feet away from the rest of his classmates and waited for the teacher. He had just touched the wall when the door opened and the other children started getting in. He straightened and entered the classroom.

The potions classroom was if possible, damper than anything Harry had ever seen or been in, it had a blackboard at the front and several tables parallel to it, each with a sink and what looked like a stove; he noticed that all the front seats had been taken, so he sat in one at the middle. He place his bag beside the stool he was sitting on and took out his book, he placed it on the table, between the sink and the stove, opened it and started to read. He had not read three pages when a door beside the blackboard opened and in came the strangest person Harry had ever seen, a man with black robes, blond greasy hair that reached his shoulders, violet eyes, and his skin was like, dirty, only not the whole face, just some parts of it. The man stood in front of the board and addressed the class

"Potions' brewing is a very delicate process, and trust me, you don't want to learn it the bad way" the man said gesturing to his face and his eyes "My name is Dean Moriarty and I am the school's potions master...", the rest Harry tuned it off, he didn't like potions, he had seen his mother making potions in his home and he didn't like at all, all the fumes, the smell; he liked the theory behind potions but the practical...well, he had never tried but he didn't want to.

"Today we will be brewing a simple headache potion, the ingredients are listed in the blackboard and you can fetch them here at my desk, the instructions are in page 24. If you have any doubts, you rise your hand and I'll go to your desk... begin" At this everybody sprang into action, heading to the professor's desk to fetch the ingredients.

* * *

At the end of the class, Harry finally decided that he REALLY didn't like potions; he was average at best, but he felt uncomfortable in front of a cualdron. He sighed 'This classes are going to be hell'.

Remembering his shedule, he headed for the Charms classroom, wich was the first one, entering the corridor. As he entered, he noticed, the stadium-like classroom, with the professors desk in the middle in front of the wall directly in front of him, and all the seats encircling it. He took a seat in the front row, next to a black haired, black eyed boy that didn't seem overly friendly, and took out his book.

When the rest of the class entered, the door shut itself, and in front of the professor's desk, a person started to fade into view; said man was of average height, sandy hair and brown eyes, he was rather plump, wich seemed to stand more for his height. When the man was completely visible, he addressed the students

"Welcome to the first year's Charms' class, my name is Joseph Hallward, and I'll be your teacher" here, he surveyed the entire classroom, before clapping his hands "Ok, lets get started. Charms is a branch of magic that involves..."

Harry listened attentely to the whole speech, taking notes on what he had missed from the book, or that it didn't say at all. When Hallward finished his lecture, he began giving the instructions for the levitating charm "The wand movement is a swish, and then a flick; like this" he said making the movements with his wand, "and the incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Now you try it" and with a flick of his wand, a feather appeared in front of every student.

Harry turned around to see almost everybody waving their wands in strange patterns that seemed nothing like the 'swish and flick' they had been instructed to do; the other were mispronouncing the incantation. Here Harry frowned, when he had levitated the book and the pillow the other day he hadn't said the incantation, and it had worked, then why a wrong pronunciation was affecting the others' spells so much?.

Harry was so immersed in his thoughts, he failed to notice the professor that was standing in front of him. He only looked up when he heard some wierd noise, and saw the professor staring at him. He did the only thing he could, he mumbled an apology

"No need for that Mr Potter, I just wanted to see your spellwork" Hallward said gesturing to the feather.

Harry nodded fervently "Yes sir", he took out his wand, swished and flicked it, and mumbled the incantation; the feather started floating above the table without effort. The professor seemed pleased, as he grinned at him, and continued inspecting the class' work. Harry cancelled the spell and sat quietly through the rest of the class, wondering why two out of the three professors he had met today acted strangley around him.

Class ended, and Harry headed to his room to leave his bag. He then proceeded to the Hall for lunch; when he entered the Hall, he noticed that there was something on the doors, he approached and noticed it was the date for the exams on the different secondary classes,

_**HerbologyTuesday 4-6**_

_**Flying Wednesday 4-6**_

_**Magical CreaturesThursday 4-6**_

_**Runes Friday 4-6**_

_**ArthimancySaturday 4-6**_

_**Note: All exams are being held in the Feast Hall, except for the Flying test, that will be held in the Quidditch Pitch. For the Runes and Arthimancy exams it is necessary to bring a quill, ink and parchment.**_

Harry scanned it and decided to apply for the Runes and Arthimancy classes; he would have to go to the library to search for the basics in both subjects, he knew what they were, but had no knowledge in either.

Harry sat at the end of the table and served himself some chicken and water; he started to eat peacefully, once glancing at the head table to search for his Transfiguration's professor, not finding him in the Hall, he decided he would have to go to the classroom. Finishing his food, he headed to the dungeons.

He arrived in front of the Transfiguration's classroom and knocked on the door, he heared a faint 'enter', and pushed the door open; when he entered the classroom, he noticed that there were two men in, one was the Transfiguration's professor, and the other the Charms' professor. They both turned to see who had entered and got a grin plastered all over their faces. Zabini spoke first

"Welcome Mr Potter, I'm glad you came, you see, I was talking to your Charms professor here, and told me you had quite the ability for his class, at least for the first Charm; and I told him what you told me about the Charms you had practised, and he wanted to see it for himself"

Hallward then stepped forward and spoke "Tell me Mr Potter, wich Charms did you achieve?"

"The ones that were in the book sir" He answered

"All of them?" Hallward asked suspicious

"Yes sir" He answered

Hallward then proceeded to test Harry in various Charms, Harry achieving all without much effort. When they were finished, Hallward seemed shocked, and Zabini rather gleeful.

"See, I told you he could do it. You still doubt he could handle it?" Zabini said

Hallward seemed to shake himself out of his shock "No...of course not"

Zabini smiled at him, and turned to Harry, who had a confused expression on his face, and addressed him

"I´m sure you are asking yourself, what are we talking about?, Am I correct?" At Harry's nod, he proceeded "You see Mr Potter, as you have demonstrated during my class and here in front of Joseph, you have an outstanding ability for both Charms and Transfiguration, why, I do not know, perhaps with time we could; but I wanted to propose you a certain arrangement." At Harry's confused look, he elaborated "Mr Potter, are you planning on taking any electives?"

"Eh...yes sir, Runes and Arthimancy" Harry said a little put out, what that had to do with anything.

"Well, what I'm talking about Mr Potter, is about giving you extra curricular classes. If you were to stay in the group with the first years you would get bored really fast, and your potencial would go to waste, what I'm saying is that Joseph" Zabini said gesturing to the Charms professor "and myself would teach you Charms and Transfiguration respectively in a way that you could reach your full potencial in those subjects earlier, instead of having to apply for an apprenticeship when you got out of school. Yes, it will be harder that having your regular classes, but I believe you can handle it, and trust me, it is woth it."

Harry just stood there, shocked, this was one hell of an opportunity, of all the things he was expecting to be told, this certainly was not it. He really didn't need to think about it

"What do I need to do sir?" He asked

"You say you want to take Runes and Arthimancy, well, you do the exams, and if you pass into the classes, we'll arrange a suitable schedule for your extra classes. As for this week, everyday, after lunch you will come to this classroom, no need to bring books, we will supply them. Ok we'll start now if you agree"

Harry only nodded happily.

"Very well. As you probably already know, Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focus in changing things, from one state into another, whether it be shape, material or propierties. You can not transfigure a matchstick into a two feet tall statue, you can only change the shape of the object, proportionally to the size of the same object, for example if you transfigure a german shepard into a bear, that bear will have the same mass as the german shepard..."

The next two hours, Harry spent them taking in all that he was being thaught, from the basic laws of transfiguration, to the practical side, focusing on technics that made it easier for the caster to obtain the desired results.

"Well done Mr Potter, I would have expected no less from you, now listen, there is a subject called Occlumency, it is the art of controling one's mind, from organizing it, to the way it works; if you really want to be a succesfull Transfiguration master, I suggest you do your best to master Occlumency, as it will help you a great deal in focusing your mind, for the same reason it is useful for Carms, Defense, and every subject you study; for even if you do not need to focus, it will help you with your memory, and organizing your mind will reduce the effort you make to recall certain specific things."

Harry nodded, he would do his best to master Occlumency, if what Zabini had said was true, then the faster he learned Occlumency, the faster he would advance in his lessons, and he would be able to learn much more. Yes, he would pour all he had into learning it.

Suddenly, Zabini spoke up, startling Harry "As for your lessons, I'm sure you noticed you didn't study any Charms today. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, you will study Transfiguration; Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday you will study Charms; at least until we know if you passed into the electives and you have your new schedule. And I would recommend you to go to the library and search for a book on Occlumency, no sense in waiting for the first class. Also you don't need to enter the regular classes with the rest of the first years, your exams, of course, will be taken separately; just remember we don't expect nothing less than your best. Do not let us down"

"Yes sir, Thank you sir" Harry said, and practically ran to the Library.

* * *

When Harry was gone from the room, Zabini turned to his friend and Charms professor

"I told you Joseph, by the time he finishes his schooling, he will be a forced to be reckoned with"

Zabini said

"I know, but you know, we can't send him back to Britain, It will only distract him, you know with his brother being the celebrity, and him not being able to do magic in his home, it will only hinder his progress. Sure, he can read all he wants in his home, but you really think that after he has tasted magic for himself he will be able to hold for much without it?" Hallward said a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm also concerned, but in the meantime, we can not do a thing"

With that the two professors exited the classroom, and headed each for their quarters.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed. He had spent the whole afternoon and evening, until way past midnight reading about Occlumency from the book he had taken from the library, strangely named **_"Occlumency for brainless squibs: Impossible you don't learn"_**. He had found the book was actually good, it described, in rather lame terms how basic Occlumency worked; and the first exercises one needed to do which included clearing one's mind and blocking the external factors. When Harry had gone to sleep without having achieved any.

The next morning, Harry got out of his bed and entered the bathroom for a quick shower, when he finished, he grabbed the necessary books and headed for the Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Harry entered the Dark Arts classroom and got a seat at the front row. He noticed that the classroom was darker than the others, which was strange since all classroom were in the dungeons; the walls were full of moving pictures of different creatures, vampires, werewolves, mermaids and others. The room itself was the largest he had seen so far, with a big space between the students' desks and the teacher's. As he was analyzing the room, the students started filling the classroom until, when it was fool, a door to the right opened and in came the same man who had led them to the common room two days ago. Nevetheless, the man introduced himself again

"My name is Marcus Bones, and I will be your Dark Arts and Defense teacher for the year. As some of you may have noticed, if anyone bothered to check your book, that this years curriculum does not include practical of the Dark Arts" At this many moans were heard from the students. Bones seemed irritated at this and snaped at the class

"You think you can learn the Dark Arts just like that, you think you can control them when older, more experienced people have lost themselves in them. Think you are better than them, let me tell you something: Right now you are not. You will not learn the practical side of the Dark Arts until you are in fourth year, and that IF your Occlumency instructor approves. If I see or hear of any of you using a Dark spell I personally will make sure you get expelled. IS THAT CLEAR?" Bones finished his rant and looked around and glared at the students who cowered under his intense gaze.

"I thought so...now, this year we will be covering some of the basic defensive and offensive spells, and some very basic dueling tactics and strategies.Your exam will be a detailed description of a duel. Pay attention, for in all the seven years, a duel will be the main focus of this subject" With that, Bones gave a long explanation on what a duel was and some very basic description on the spells they were going to work on.

By the end of the class Harry had no doubt he would NEVER forget what a duel was. 'Geez, that man takes his job a little too seriously' Harry thought as he exited the classroom.

He walked towards the potions classroom already wanting the class to end. 'Well, I guess it can't be helped' He thought as he entered the classroom.

* * *

Harry sat at the nervously at the Feast Hall, today was Friday, and he was going to apply for the Runes class; he had studied the subject as much as he could in his Transfiguration and Charms free periods and he was sure he had at least a general idea of what it was about, he just hoped it would be enough to get him in.

Several minutes later, the doors closed and from behind the head table a man entered, said man was short and plump, with long blond hair that he wore in a ponytail and had grey eyes. The man walked between the third and fourth year's tables and spoke up

"My name is Henry Wotton, and I'm this generation's Runes instructor. This exam is for measuring your aptitude for this class; it is NOT a knowledge based exam, so you didn't need to study anything, if you did...well...good for you but it won't help you" At this Harry got a little dissapointed, all his study would not help him here. "The instruction are on your exam, you have two hours, no more no less. Start"

And with that, from the head table, a stack of parchments floated in the air and separated, landing one in front of every student.

Harry got his and started reading the questions.

_1.- What do YOU understand for Runes?_

_2.-What do YOU think they are used for?_

The exam continued in the same fashion, with 22 questions, all asking for some kind of personal view on something or another.

* * *

One hour later, Harry exited the Hall a little put out, he hadn't expected this kind of exam, not that he disliked it, but it was certainly strange. He had responded from what he had read, some ideas he had about the subject, but he wasn't sure what WAS what the professor wanted. 'Well, I'll have to wait and see'.

* * *

Harry entered the Occlumency classroom on Saturday morning, he had practised the exercises from the book he had gotten out of the library, and he was sure he was doing well; but he was looking forward to see how they thaught Occlumency.

The classroom actually looked like some lounge bar, not that Harry had been in any, with comfortably couchs arranged in a circle. The room was very poorly illuminated, with only one torch in the far wall, that only managed to make the objects **distinguishable** as some sort of irregularities in the constant shadow that hung over the room.

Harry waited a moment, while his eyes adjusted to the amount of light, before taking a seat facing away from the torch, and to the door. He watched as his classmates started to fill the classroom, some stumbling with each other or with a piece a couch they failed to see.

After about five minutes, since he arrived, the door closed, leaving the room even more dark than it was before. He felt someone bruch past him, and turned to see a man walking towards the center of the circle. The man stopped in the middle, and addressed the students.

"Welcome to Occlumency lessons..." at this, many kids gave a startled yelp, having not noticed the man "...my name is Roger Foster, and I will be your teacher for the next seven years". The man then turned to look at all, staying a little longer looking at Harry, and though Harry could not make the man's face due to the darkness in the room, he was almost sure the man was glaring.

The man stopped and resumed his speech "As you probably already know, this class will be your pass to the Dark Arts' lessons in fourth grade. If I deem you not ready, you will not be taking that subject, so it is really in your best interest to approve this class"

The man, Foster, straightened up and began what seemed a very rehearsed speech "Occlumency is the art of mastering ones mind, to block outside interference, to focus, and, more importantly, to protect it from a foreign presence. Occlumency, contrary to popular belief is not simply a matter of building shields around ones thoughts, it is, as I said before an art; and although we WILL focus on mental shields, throughout the next seven years I will teach you various of the finer points in Occlumency."

"Throughout this year, you will learn the basics, meditation, wich will increase your ability to focus and your memory; all the exercises that I assign you, you are to practice before you sleep, every day. Today's exercise will be focused on clearing ones mind, I want you to relax, and try to, either focus on one single thing, or not to think of anything, I believe the first one would be easier"

The rest of the class continued without incident, all the classroom silent, the students trying to achieve what the profesor had told them, to do. At the end of the class not one did.

* * *

The next month, Harry spent his time studying as hard as he could, having entered the two electives he had chosen, his schedule was tighter than before, but that didn't stop him from being at the top of his class in almost all of the classes except for Potions, in which Harry had to admit, he had no potential.

Runes was taught by Henry Wotton, the same man who had applied the test. The man was a rather grumpy man, but he certainly knew his subject. From this class Harry got the most homework, as it wasn't a practical class until fourth or fifth year.

Arithmancy was a theoretical class, but unlike Runes, it was more like Mathematics, therefore, it needed more a rational and analytic mind than a good memory. The professor was a Joseph Woldenberg, a middle aged man, that seemed to think that there was nothing better than his subject; always parading his discoveries and it's applications.

His extra classes were also going rather well, at the moment he was halfway through the first year material, and his peers expected him to finish at least half of the second years' before the year was over.

* * *

_Dear Albus:_

_The Potter child, he is faring well in the school, already made friends with various students, but I fear he is far behind his classmates, that is why I ask you to let him stay for the Christmas break, so we can try to get him on track. If it doesn't work I'm afraid I would have to ask you to let him stay for the summer break. His professors say he has potential, but it needs a little more work than the other ones, you know because of his age…_

_Anyways, tell me what you think, I await your response._

_Karkaroff_

_Dear Igor:_

_I have talked to the Potters and they say they agree with your proposal, but they don't think having the boy stay at Durmstrang for the summer break is a good idea._

_I would also like, if you could let me on the boy's advances in his studies throughout the year._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Harry was currently walking towards the Headmaster's office, he had been reading in the common room, when professor Bones had entered the room and asked him to go to the Headmaster's office. He was curious as to what the Headmaster would want to talk to him about. Surely he wasn't in trouble, all he did was do his homework, read, eat and sleep. He never didn't even cross a word with a student, which really suited him fine. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough in front of him. Looking up, he saw that he was standing in front of the door to the Headmaster's office, with said person waiting outside looking at him questioningly.

Before he could say a word, the man ushered him inside.

The office had not changed since his last visit, it only had a few more papers scattered aroud the desk. Karkaroff walked past him and sat in his chair, motioning Harry to do the same in the chair across the desk, he complied.

Harry glanced at Karkaroff, the man seemed to have a grave expression.

"Sir, What did you call me?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Karkaroff's

The Headmaster sighed "Mr Potter, I'm here to explain some matters to you…" seeing Harry's confused expression, he continued "Mr Potter, do you know why your brother is famous for?"

Harry looked even more confused now, what did his brother had to do with anything, he answered nonetheless "For defeating a Dark Wizard named Voldemort"

Karkaroff flinched slightly at the mention of the name, he nodded and explained "Ok, well, you see, this Dark Wizard is not dead, he was only weakened greatly by your brother. Recently there have been reports of him throughout Britain, these reports are classified of course, and only a few know. As you probably have guessed by now, one of this Wizard's main goals is to get to your brother, and so your family has gone into hiding again on Dumbledore's advice"

Harry looked questioningly at Karkaroff, so he elaborated "Mr Potter, this means you won't be able to return home for the Christmas break, probably not even for the summer break. You won't be able to contact them either." At Harry's surprised expression he amended "I know this is not easy for you, but the staff here will do our best to make you feel comfortable during the break. Do you have any questions?"

Harry had a dazed expression in his face. What was he supposed to do, his family had gone into hiding without him, and now he couldn't even contact them. It certainly sucked ass, but what could he do about it…nothing. He shook his head at the Headmasters question and got up to leave, as he was exiting the office he heard Karkaroff mutter

"I'm really sorry…"

* * *

Harry spent the whole Christmas break studying ahead for his classes, while still attending his extra Charms and Transfiguration lessons, and starting on something he felt necessary, dueling. He had seen the duels that took place at the gardens, and he had been fascinated, the spells, coming back and forth, the shields, the technique. He wanted to learn that, and he was sure it would help him, not having any friends, he was at a disadvantage that he could not afford; after all what use was a Transfiguration or Charms master if he could get killed at any moment. No he had to learn to defend himself, more now that he couldn't rely at all in his family.

He had asked professor Bones if he could give him some classes, at least during the break in that matter, but the man had refused. He then had asked his Charms' and Transfiguration professors if they knew anything about dueling they could teach him, and they had agreed to teach him on the weekends, but stressed, that not unlilke any of the other magic disciplines, dueling required a lot of focus, and a good physical shape, that he needed to gain through exercise.

Since then he had taken it upon himself to plan a daily training rutine, that consisted in running, after all, a nine year old would be hard pressed to achieve any more. Besides, what he needed was stamina and fast feet movement, and running gave him that.

* * *

When Christmas' break was over, Harry returned to the old rutine: going to classes, studying, only now he added his 'physical' training in the mornings.

The rest of the year passed swiftly for Harry, and before he knew it, it was already summer. Unable to go home, he was staying in the castle with his two tutors that had taken it upon themselves to watch over Harry during the summer. And not being one to pass opportunities, he had continued with his training with the two professors.

Not once did he thought about his family.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I checked it, but I'm sure something escaped my attention. I'll try to update soon, so that I can start with the interesting part of the story, anyway thanks for the previous reviews.**

**Tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 5

Harry had been quite lonely over the summer, with only his two instructors to talk to, he had been left nothing to do but to immerse himself in his studies; even more than he had before.

He was lonely, and although he would never admit that loud, he knew he was. For an entire year now, he had been alone; sure he could talk to his teachers, but that was not what he needed, what he wanted. He needed children his age, or at least someone that understood him, someone he could rely his worries on. A friend.

Since he gained consciousness, Harry had been a quiet child, and rather passive. Unlike his brother he didn't like to talk much. He would only talk when it was necessary, or discuss something with his mother, or sometimes, uncle Moony. And he had been happy the way that was. With George attracting all the potential uncomfortable conversations with his dad or uncle Padfoot.

But until now, he hadn't realised what that was worth, he had thought that magic would give him everything he wanted, and it was true...to some extent. Magic, with it he could achive what he previously thought was impossible, he could do great things. He could change rock into silver, he could manipulate the elements, he could heal and maim, create and destroy; the possibilities were endless. But family, no matter how annoying it could be sometimes,and frienship, were something magic could not offer nor give.

And so he immersed himself in his studies, trying to repress those thoughts that only hindered his advances.

* * *

**30th April 1990**

_Dear Mom and Dad:_

_I know you're hiding somewhere, the Headmaster told me so, but I wanted to contact you. There is so much I want to tell you. _

_It's wonderful in here, all the things I'm learning and all that's left to. My professors say that if I continue like this, I might become a Transfiguration and Charms master by the time I get out of school._

_I just wanted you to know that I miss you, and I would like to see you soon. I know I can't while you are hiding, but I really want to._

_I don't know if you can answer, but it would be great if you could._

_Love_

_Harry_

_PS.- Tell George I miss him too, but just a little._

* * *

**October 12th 1989**

_Dear Albus:_

_How are you doing old friend, I know we hardly ever talk to each other these days, but there is something I need to talk to you about in person. I don't think it would be safe nor convinient to do so through owl. You could probably use that phoenix of yours, but I recall that bird has something against me..._

_I expect your reply. By the way, address the letter to my manor._

_Regards_

_Sly_

**November 27th 1989**

* * *

_Dear Harry:_

_Hi Harry, this is your mum and dad, how are you doing son?, we hope well. We want you to know that we are really proud of you son, and that no matter what happens you can always count on us._

_George sends his regards, he has been really bored since you left, and wants to see you soon. But we know you may be having a little trouble with that, but don't worry, just give your best; and so maybe we can be together in the summer._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

_PS.- and George_

* * *

**December 31st 1989**

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

"I'm telling you Albus, that boy is something else. I wanted to tell you in person because I believe Karkaroff may be intercepting the owls that leave or enter the grounds"

"So, you believe the boy could be a Transfiguration master by the time he finishes his education?"

"Perhaps even before, the abscence of his family in his life has made him immerse himself in his studies even more, but I don't think it's healthy for him"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Please Albus, don't act like you don't know. First you have the brother of George Potter at Durmstrang, where the sons of many idealist purebloods are. Then you have him outclass not only the first years, but some second's as well. I've done my best to hide his talents from the rest of the students, but that won't last for long, not at this rate; and I'm telling you right now, when that happens, he will have to defend himself against the whole school. What I'm asking of you, is that you tell the Potters to take Harry from Durmstrang, have him stay at Hogwarts, you could teach him Transfiguration and Flitwick Charms, and he would be safe."

"I'm afraid that can not be done, at least for the next year, for reasons beyond my right to tell now. All that can be done right now is that you try to keep his talents secret for as long as you can, and as soon as I can I will try and have his parents retrieve him from Durmstrang."

"Not good enough Albus, but I'll do my best; I just hope we don't run out of luck in this one."

* * *

**October 1994**

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

"I hate to say I told you so Albus, but I really told you so"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't even try to play the fool card on me, you know it won't work. Karkaroff along with the other teachers decided that Harry skipped a year, and now the other kids along with their parents will know about him. It is not good, not with the Dark Lord's activity increasing; who, knows what some of those people are capable of doing to Harry."

"Don't worry..."

"Don't worry, you're telling me not to worry when one of most promising wizards of the age is in danger, and above all that I TAUGHT HIM, you know what I'm talking about."

"I know...sadly, I do...but you must understand that here in Hogwarts, the Dark Lords influence is greater than in Germany, even at Durmstrang. Besides it is my belief that as long as George Potter is here at Hogwarts, Voldemort's attention will be focused on us."

"You do have a point, but I'm still weary fo the boys life at Durmstrang for the next year; and believe me, if something happens that threatens his life directly I will take matters in my own hands, no matter your plans and ideas."

**August 1990**

* * *

_Dear Roger:_

_I just wanted to contanct you to to make you an offer, unfortunately, it is not safe to talk through owl, so I would like us to meet next Saturday at 11:00 you know where._

_I await your response._

_Regards_

_Igor_

* * *

**July 1994**

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)  
_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_ Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)__  
_

_Dreadful (D)__  
_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: E_

_Defense: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

* * *

**November 1993**

_Dear Igor:_

_It's been a long time since we last spoke old _friend_, I would like to speak with you. _

_Next Sunday. 9:00 former meeting place._

* * *

**August 1990**

"Why did you call me here Karkaroff?"

"Ahh...straight to the point...as always. Well, I'll be blunt...I want you to give the Potter kid extra Occlumency lessons"

"Is that so...may I ask why?"

"Suffice to say that it is in both our best interest that the kid is able to learn the Dark Arts"

"OUR best interest?"

"Yes, if all goes as planned, less than six years from now I will be leaving Durmstrang, and who knows, maybe you can get to my position...if you play your cards right."

"But wouldn't it be easier if I just gave him permission to learn the Dark Arts even if he is not proficient in Occlumency?"

"No...an insane person is as useful as a stupid one"

* * *

**July 1993**

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter:_

_I regret to inform you that your son, Harry James Potter, will be repeating his third year at Durmstrang, due to his lack of the year's basic knowledge._

_I must remind you that, were your son to fail another year, he would be expelled._

_Igor Karkaroff_

_Headmaster_

* * *

**November 1993**

**Unknown Location**

"I want him Karkaroff"

"Who my Lord?"

"You know of who I speak, when he finishes school you are to hand him to me."

"Of course-"

"Of course of course, I wasn't asking I was telling."

* * *

**October 1993**

_Dear Harry:_

_Hello son, how are you doing, we heard about you having to repeat third year, but don't worry son, anyway you'll finish school just on time. Remember we will always be there for you._

_We recieved your letters, here we all miss you, and hope you can return home soon; but don't worry, you just do your best effort, we will always be proud of you._

_Love_

_Mom and Dad_

* * *

**June 1995**

**Durmstrang**

Harry stood outside the castle, reflecting on the life he had had in the school. He had enjoyed it greatly, he had learned lots of new things. He hadn't made any friends but that didn't bother him, during the past five years, Harry had learned to rely only on himself; not even his family, after all, what kind of family left their children alone for five years, with no contact whatsoever. No, he was alone, and he would always be...it suited hi fine.

Today Harry was leaving Durmstrang, having finished his schooling one year earlier. But he was not leaving with the rest of the students, his ex-Transfiguration professor had arranged for him to leave today to Russia. The man had said that he had a few acquaintances there that could help him develop his skills; besides, he had said that returning to England right now was too dangerous with the Dark Lord's activity increasing.

He played idly with the ring in his hands, it was the portkey that would take him to Vosmak's house, one of Zabini's friends in Russia, that would take care of Harry for the next six months or so. Apparently the man was a Spell Crafter, and would teach him for the time he was there. After that, he was supposed to go to Italy, with some guy that would teach him advanced rune magic.

Suddenly, before Harry suspected, the portkey activated and he was whisked away to a distant land, not to be found for the next five years.

* * *

**June 1995**

_NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS _

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)  
_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_ Acceptable (A) _

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)__  
_

_Dreadful (D)__  
_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Defense: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

* * *

**AN:/ Well, here it is. Not much is described about his classes, I just wanted to focus on the games played by everyone around him. Everybody wants him, everybody denies it, and in the end nobody got him. I know it is a bit short, but I was certain if I made it more complex I would start contradicting myself so...**

**Hope is not too confusing, i mixed the dates so it doesn't seem so obvious**

**Next Chapter is about Harry's adventures in Russia, Italy and other countries, with some bits of what's happening at England every now and then. **


End file.
